Skeptical
by Tina101
Summary: Troy pops the big question, but what happens when Gabriella has seconds thoughts because of her past?
1. Chapter 1

_Skeptical_

**Chapter 1:**

They had done it; they had all made it through college together. Now they were celebrating graduation. It was the first time the gang had been all together in over a year. They were all having a small get together at Sharpay and Zeke's apartment.

"Hey Gabi!" Jason called. Gabriella turned around, and gave her friend a warm hug. "How have you been?"

"Great. How about you? Married life treating you and Kelsi well?" Jason nodded. He and Kelsi had gotten married just over a year ago, in April.

"Things are going really well. It'll be less chaotic now that school's over, which will be nice." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "So you all settled in at Troy's?"

"Almost. We're putting some of our stuff in storage, and going to sort through it this summer."

"Sounds like fun." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and took a sip o f the can of beer in her hand.

"If you think that it sounds like so much fun, then you can help."

"Sorry, no. I'm busy all summer."

"Sure you are," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Later that evening, the entire gang was gathered around talking and laughing loudly. Suddenly, Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella' cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, causing her to smile. It was those little things that he did, like buying her flowers for no reason at all, that she loved. Troy turned to face Gabriella. "Hey baby, could I talk to you?" Gabriella looked confused.

"Here?" Taylor nudged Sharpay with her foot.

"Right here, right now." Everyone turned their attention to the couple; they _all_ knew that was going on. "I love you, Gabi."

"I love you too."

"And I know we've taken a big step by living together, but I think we can go a step farther." Troy slid off the couch onto one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Tears flowed freely down Gabriella's face. "Gabriella, will you marry me?" Gabriella was speechless; all she could do was nod. Their friends clapped and cheered as Troy slid the ring on her finger. Then, he kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations!" Sharpay announced. Gabriella smiled, and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck after he sat next to her. She was getting married!

That evening, Troy and Gabriella's lips were locked the second they got home. Rather ungracefully, the stumbled into their bedroom, and onto the bed. After a heavy make-out session, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms. Well, Troy fell asleep. Gabriella couldn't fall asleep. She kept staring at her engagement ring. It was a diamond cut in a circle with a gold band. Simple, yet gorgeous. She dismissed the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, reluctance, smiled, and cuddled closer to Troy, her fiancé, and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short! The next chapters will be longer…promise! This is going to be a short story. I know _exactly_ how many chapters there are going to be, what happens in each chapter, and how it ends. I hope you like it! Reviews are like chocolate…I like chocolate.

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Come on Gabi, you've been engaged for three months, and you haven't even talked about a wedding date yet!" Taylor exclaimed. The best friends were at Taylor's apartment having coffee and talking.

"I know, but Troy and I have been really busy. We both have nine to five jobs, and we're trying to save up our money. Things have been chaotic at home." Taylor handed Gabriella her cup of coffee.

"Here," she said. "You sure that's why you're putting off planning the wedding?" Gabriella took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, Troy talked to Chad, who in turn talked to me. Troy says that whenever he tries to sit down and plan the wedding with you, you always change the subject. From girl to girl…why?" Gabriella stared at her lap before getting up, and looking out the window. Taylor put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "What's wrong Gabi?"

Gabriella and Taylor stood in silence for about a minute until Gabriella finally spoke up.

"I'm having second thoughts. I shouldn't be having second thoughts! I should be planning my wedding, not having second thoughts." Taylor rubbed Gabriella's back.

"Why are you having second thoughts?" Gabriella wiped away a stray tear. How could she possibly explain something like this to Taylor? This was one of the _very_ few things her best friend would never understand. Taylor came from a cookie cutter family. A mother, Father, her, and her brother; all they were missing was a white picket fence.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." Taylor turned Gabriella around to face her. "Please tell me why you're having second thoughts, Gabi."

"I'm afraid that our marriage will turn out like my parents," Gabriella confessed. "Happy?"  
"Troy loves you more than anything, he would never leave you."

"I know, but still. I told you that you wouldn't understand!" Gabriella slipped past Taylor, and grabbed her purse.

"Then tell me everything so I do understand. I'm only trying to help you out some."

"Help me later; I have to stop by the office and get home. I'll see you later, Tay." Gabriella slung her purse over her shoulder, and left.

The second Taylor was sure she was alone; she scrambled for the phone to call Troy and tell him what Gabriella had said.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"It's Taylor. Gabi just left here. She's pretty upset." Taylor heard Troy sigh.

"Upset? Upset about what? Did she tell you why she's been avoiding making wedding plans?"  
"A little. She's afraid that you guys' marriage will end up like her parents' marriage."

"What, that's insane! Do you know the details of her parents' divorce?"

"I'm afraid not." Troy swore under his breath.

"Great. Did she say when she's going to be home?"

"In about an hour or so I guess; she has to stop by the office before going home."

"Thanks Taylor, I think I'm going to do something for Gabi tonight."

"Okay, have fun. Let me know how things work out."

"I will. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye Taylor."

"Bye Troy."

Troy hung up the phone, and began to search through the kitchen cabinets. At last, he found what he was looking for. He was going to make Gabriella her favorite, macaroni and cheese.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Jenn for helping me come up with "The List" (it's the list of stories I'm writing, and this one's on the top). So, yeah, here you go, you can get off my case now! Much love, please review!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Gabriella got home, she instantly smelled her favorite food. Once she put her purse on the hook by the door, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed her against the door, and began to kiss her tenderly. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, and pressed their lips even closer together. Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"What was that?" asked Gabriella.

"I missed you," Troy replied simply.

"Well, then maybe I should get home late more often." Gabriella played with the hem of Troy's shirt with a mischievous glitter in her eyes.

"Maybe you should," he whispered in her ear before kissing her exposed neck.

"Troy…Troy!" Troy stopped, afraid that he had hurt Gabriella or something. "Why are you acting so funny?"

"Isn't a man entitled to make-out with his fiancé?"

"Well yes, but you usually let me get at least three feet inside the door. Troy Bolton, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you left Taylor's so suddenly." Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. "She called right after you left her place. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"We better sit down," Gabriella said quietly. "This could take a while." Troy sat on the couch, and pulled her onto his lap.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. His soothing breathing calmed her down some. Troy gently rubbed her arms as he waited patiently for her to talk.

"It's not that I don't love you, and don't want to get married; it's just that I don't want to end up like my parents."

"Do you mind telling me what happened between your parents?" Gabriella took several deep breaths.

"My parents met in college, and fell madly in love. Turns out, my Dad was a heavy drinker. He was also a liar." Troy felt Gabriella's tears on his shirt. "He told my Mom that he wanted kids, but the second she got pregnant with me, my Dad changed his name and left town." Troy kissed Gabriella' cheek softly, and stroked her dark hair.

"Don't you _dare_ worry about that! I will _never_ leave you for anything."

"I know, it's dumb. I shouldn't be delaying our wedding over something this stupid." Gabriella stood up. "We'll sit down tomorrow, and start planning." Troy got up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll start when you're ready," he whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled weakly, and gently broke free of Troy's caring grip.

"I'm going to go to bed; I'm getting a headache. I'm sorry baby."

"About what? There's not need for you to be sorry."

"You made my favorite food for dinner, and now we're not going to eat together." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead softly.

"Gabi, its mac and cheese, not some gourmet meal only Zeke could make successfully. Go lie down, and feel better." Gabriella gave Troy a peck on the cheek, and went to lie down.

Two hours later, Troy quietly opened the bedroom door, and got changed for bed in the dark so he wouldn't wake up Gabriella. He crouched down next to Gabriella, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. God she was gorgeous, like an angel. Troy kissed her cheek, and climbed into bed next to her. Things were finally rolling for the wedding.

**A/N:** next chapter is the last one. After I finish my _Rent_ fic, I'll start on the next HSM fic. I'll keep alternating between the two until I get through "The List". Please review!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror. In just a few minutes, she was going to get married. After her talk with Troy, Gabriella felt a _huge_ weight lifted off her shoulders. They sat down, and planned their dream wedding. Now, Gabriella was in her wedding dress waiting. She had a simple white tube top dress, and equally simple veil. It was simple, but perfect. A knock on the door caused Gabriella to spin around.

"You ready?" Jack Bolton asked as he stuck his head inside the room. Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jack offered Gabriella his arm. "Why thank you," she said as she took his arm. They began to walk down the hall towards the chapel.

"Well, Ms. Montez, you ready to get married?" Gabriella was all smiles.

"You haven't called me Ms. Montez since I graduated high school, Coach Bolton." Jack patted her hand lightly.

"I wanted to be the last person to be honored to call you 'Ms. Montez'." Jack and Gabriella stopped outside the closed doors to the chapel. "You ready?" Gabriella nodded. "You nervous?"

"Find me a bride that isn't on her wedding day." Jack chuckled. Then, he gave Gabriella a warm hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Excellent point." As the doors opened, Gabriella took a deep breath. She and Jack began to walk down the aisle towards the altar and Troy.

Gabriella had the time of her life at the reception. She danced with all her guy friends, Jack, and, of course, Troy. Around 8:00, Chad got up on the stage to make a toast.

"I would like to propose a toast," he said. Taylor bit back a laugh; Chad sounded so serious! "I've known Troy since kindergarten and Gabi since ninth grade. I'll be honest, I wasn't too fond of their relationship at first; I thought it would hurt Troy's basketball game. Now, I know better. Gabi is the best thing to happen to Troy, and vice versa. Troy's my best friend, and Gabi's like a sister to me." Chad faced his friends. "You guys' relationship seems like something out of a Disney movie. You basically beat the odds, and stayed together no matter what. I'm glad that I could be a part of such a special day." He raised his glass. "To Troy and Gabriella." Everyone else raised their glasses.

"To Troy and Gabriella," they repeated. Troy reached under the table, and squeezed Gabriella's hand. The party quickly resumed after Chad's surprisingly serious speech.

The reception ended a little after midnight. Troy and Gabriella were tired, but knew that they weren't going to get much sleep that night. When they got up to their hotel room, Troy scooped Gabriella up in his arms after opening the door to their room.

"Glad you went through with this?" he asked. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Of course," she replied. Troy carried Gabriella into their room, and kicked the door closed behind them.

**The End!**


End file.
